littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Omelet
King Omelet (オムレツ, Omuretsu) ''is the ruler of the Worrywart Kingdom, and one of two bosses that do not battle Corobo directly, along with Long Sauvage. Omelet is a pessimistic and somewhat condescending man who worries endlessly, a habit which is shared by his citizens, the Eggans. He is mostly stoic, only occasionally showing glimpses of humour. Omelet also appears to suffer of an anxiety disorder, and has chosen to shut himself off from the rest of the world to cope, hence his eggshell motif. Appearances Omelet is a slender, middle-aged man wearing a typical king's robe, with large cuffs and collar, coloured purple and red with puffy yellow shorts. His chin and nose are long and pointed, and he has two tufts of hair on either side of his bald head. His crown is the most normal-looking of the rival kings. Omelet does not make a physical appearance until his battle is over. Omelet first makes himself known by sending Corobo a letter inviting him to talk about the worries of life. Once Corobo makes his way through the Nature Maze, he finds himself at a Giant Egg. This Egg is famous around The World, mentioned by several citizens and a culture report, as well as being sighted through the Watchtower. Corobo examines this egg for a while, while being questioned and surrounded by Eggans, before he becomes angry and punches it in frustration. The Egg cracks to reveal another egg inside, like a Matroyshka doll. Omelet's mouth is then shown announcing that the quiz battle has begun. In the final question of the quiz, Corobo accuses Omelet of being the biggest detriment to the Worrywart Kingdom. He breaks the final layer of the egg, only to find Omelet inside, still worrying, sat upon a toilet surrounded by books. Omelet discusses Corobo's real intent and reason behind invading other countries, and whether it truly makes him a great king, then forfeits the kingdom on the premise that Corobo thinks more carefully about the true meaning of his actions. Omelet requests to stay inside the egg, as he needs more time to think. Corobo concludes that he will never know all the answers to these questions, and accepts the Worrywart Kingdom as his own. Omelet will then stay inside the eggshell for the rest of the story. Corobo may visit Omelet's egg, where he will be heard thinking aloud. Corobo can listen to what Omelet is saying, which reveals that he is questioning his own existence, and what it means to live or to die; every three times Corobo listens in, he will become frustrated and break the eggshell, and Omelet will be seen having some kind of panic attack, before the former king says "...It's occupied" and shuts the eggshell again. During the huge earthquake, Omelet's Giant Egg will be seen rocking back and forth from the force of the tremor. A constellation of Omelet on his toilet can be seen during Corobo's trip to space. This is hinted at during Skinny Ray's theory that the world will end. The inspiration behind King Omelet can be seen in the Sketchbook in the World of God. King Battle Omelet is fought in the Eggan Civilization Ruins region. King Omelet is a unique boss, in the fact that he is not battled directly, and instead poses Corobo a quiz. Omelet will ask a question and multiple objects will appear in the arena. The answer to the question is one of these objects, and the object must be destroyed before a timer expires. Eggans and Cockledoodledos will attack Corobo to prevent him from answering the question. As the fight progresses, more Eggans and Cockadoodledos appear in the arena. If Corobo gets a question wrong, or if he runs out of time, then the arena will enter a Dark World: in this state, the Egg vanishes, and Corobo will be attacked by a barrage of charging Cockadoodledos, which will increase with the number of wrong answers, eventually being joined by Rodeo Cows too. There will either be 9 or 10 questions, and this will be randomised on each playthrough. Questions Effective Jobs Music Omelet's battle theme is a fairly faithful rendition of Tchaikovsky's "Nutcracker Suite - Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies", albeit with added chanting and an egg timer segment in the middle. The theme becomes slowed-down during the punishment phase in the dark world. Quotes ''See article: Omelet/Quotes Etymology An omelette is a common egg dish. However, Omelet's name is also a pun on "Hamlet", a Shakespeare play quoted by Omelet himself multiple times, specifically the line "To be or not to be. That is the question." Incidentally, Hamlet is Omelet's name in the Spanish version. Names in other languages The Italian version's name is a portmanteau of the words "omelette" and "Amleto", which is the Italian name for Shakespeare's "Hamlet." Trivia *Two unused letters from Omelet exist in the game's data. However, the Alpokian Eggan still references these: **"After much deliberation, I decided to write this letter. Shizuka, how are you? If you can fathom his mysterious charm, I will present you with a golden egg... I think. -Indecisive Omelet" **"After much deliberation, I decided to write this letter. Last night, I saw your dog John trying to dig up my golden egg. I'm not mad, because it's a gift for you, Shizuka. -Indecisive Omelet" *In Omelet's final round, he will say "That is the ultimate question," in a strange voice, which is made up of several other characters' voices layered on top of each other, such as Duvroc, Verde and a female citizen. *During the quiz, Omelet will mistakenly call a Cockadoodledo a "Cockadoodle", which is the UMA's beta name, or a "Cockacockadoodle." *One of the answers to the music round is a pot, resembling the one thrown by Onii. This is confusing, as the two most common places in which this pot appears, Dark Valley and the Onii Grounds, have their music represented by other objects during this round: a dead cow for Skull Plains, and a sunflower for Sunflower Plains, both of which share their music respectively. *In the cutscene, King Omelet's egg has the initials "WC" on it, likely standing for water closet, another word for restroom. *Omelet's Henteko Speech appears to be a spliced recording of a man talking in Spanish about having no phone signal because he is riding an underground train. *In the popular Seven Deadly sins theory, Omelet is Wrath. Contrary to popular belief, Thomas Aquinas says that Wrath is characterized by misplaced anger, hasty anger or complete passivity. Omelet takes the passivity part in that he never attacks or shows and sign of anger at his defeat. *Omelet's battle contains a well-known glitch that allows the player to escape the battle arena. In the any% speedrun category, this is used to skip the battle entirely. Gallery Omelet HQ Art.jpg|Artwork of Omelet Omelet Artwork.png|Concept art of Omelet Omelet Letter.png|Omelet's letter Eggan Civilization Ruins Icon.png|Omelet's egg in the Worrywart Map icon Omelet Arena Concept Art.png|Concept art of Omelet's arena Eggan Ruins WS.png|Wonder Spot containing Omelet's egg Little King's Story Soundtrack--King Omelet Quiz Category:Kings Category:King Bosses Category:Bosses __NOEDITSECTION__